Rachel, 2-0
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: I was just tired of being an outcast. I hated the way i was treated. I was dubbed as a Freak because of the way i dressed? Come Monday morning, i would be Rachel 2.0. ((PUCKLEBERRY STORY)) 3
1. The new Rachel

I sat on my bed, watching as Santana and Brittany tossed my entire wardrobe into the two boxes that were placed on my floor. Santana was pulling things out of my closet and giving each article of clothing a disgusted look before flinging it into the designated cardboard container, and Brittany was humming happily at my dresser as she chucked random garments backwards.

"Okay Berry. I think that's everything." Santana said, satisfied. "Now, pay attention. This box," she picked one up and started to tape it shut. "Is all the crap you're getting rid of, never to be worn again. The next one has clothes that really aren't all that bad. Basically, plain skirts and a few shirts without all the animals and patterns and crap." I looked into the box to see a very small pile of clothing. It was sort of odd, even a little bittersweet, that this was all that was left of my wardrobe. "Now, come on. We have to hit the mall."

I guess this situation must look peculiar. If you had told me a week ago, that i would be hanging out in my bedroom with Brittany and Santana on a Friday afternoon, i would have never believed you. But desperate times call for desperate measures...

* * *

I walked into Glee Club, _late_. I was still scrubbing cherry slushy out of my white sweater as i took my seat. I was expressing my disdain about the idiotic slushy tradition when the squabble that led to the out of place scene in my bedroom began.

"Quit complaining already would you?!" It was none other then Quinn Fabray yelling at me from across the room. "I'm tired of your constant whining! Just shut up."

"I apologize if i was irritating you, Quinn. But what do you suppose i do exactly? You want me to delighted that i had this horribly staining liquid launched at me?!"

"Well you _think_ you would be use to it by now! It only happens to you what, _everyday_?!" _  
_

"And i should just get over it? I don't think so."

"Look Rachel, everybody here has been slushied before, but we don't sit and complain about it for an hour." Mercades joined in.

"Yeah, we clean it up, and move on." Kurt said, obviously annoyed.

"Okay everybody, that's enou-" Mr Schuester cut in.

"And look at you, you're practically asking for it." Santana voiced.

"How exactly am i _asking_ to have a slushy thrown in my face?!"

"Guys i think we should just settle do-" Mr Schue failed to calm the group.

"Well maybe if you didn't look and act like such a freak, it wouldn't happen so much." Quinn answered.

"Yeah i mean, you're the only person at school who dresses like an over-sized toddler and elderly woman at the same time." Santana added.

"I hardly think my wardrobe is demanding neanderthals to hit me with corn syrup and-"

"Well its not exactly helping your freak-factor now is it?" Quinn interrupted.

"You know Rache, it is sort of encouraging it." Finn said quietly. All eyes turned to him.

" Excuse me? Now you hate the way i dress as well?"

"I didn't say that, i was just trying to-"

"Trying to what? Tell me i dress like an 'over-sized toddler'?"

"No, it's just.."

"It's just, you agree with them."

"Well i mean, they have a point."

"Really, and what might that _point_ be?"

"Um.. it's just, you're clothes are a little funky. You want everyone to like you, but you're not really helping your case, y' know?"

"And does everyone else feel this way about my apparently 'horrific' wardrobe?" I stood and walked towards the center of the room. Nobody really said anything, but the looks on their faces were answer enough. "I was unaware you all felt that way. Good to know, all of my so called '_friends_' are repulsed by my attire." i grabbed my backpack and quickly scampered out of the room.

I was tired of it. Tired of the constant slushy-facials; tired of the jokes when my back was turned; tired of everyone making fun of me, including the people i called my friends; tired of the bullying; all around tired of high school.

Unfortunately, i was only 1/3 of the way into Junior year. I had to be around the people that hated me for another year and a half, at least.

And i couldn't believe that the Glee Club kids spoke to me the way they had. They had no right to be so rude and insult me like that.

But, maybe, just maybe, they were right.

Perhaps i really wasn't 'helping my case'. Now, it's not about the popularity, and it's not about everyone thinking i was a freak. I couldn't care less about the opinions of my fellow students at McKinely. I was just tired of being an outcast. I hated the way i was treated. I was dubbed as a Freak because of the way i dressed? So you don't like my clothes, and you dislike my personality, and you think i'm annoying, and sometimes overbearing. Does that give you the right to push me around and fling ice-cold beverages at me? No, it doesn't. And maybe the bullying will never go away. But i can't expect it to stop just because i want it to! Viktor E. Frankl said "When we are no longer able to change a situation-we are challenged to change ourselves." so that's what i'll do. I may not be able to just change the way i act overnight, but i'll work on it. In the meantime, i need to call in reinforcements.

* * *

So, thats how i ended up at the mall with Brittany and Santana on a Friday afternoon. I convinced my dads to give me enough money for a new wardrobe, and got Brittany and Santana to help me pick it out. We spent about 4 or 5 hours shopping, and managed to get enough clothed to fill up my closet. We also picked up some make-up, and while at the counter, they taught me how to use it correctly. After leaving the mall, we headed to a salon to get my hair cut and styled, a new look for the new me. I actually had a pretty good time, though i was sure i wouldn't because afterall, this was just business. By the time Santana dropped me off back at my house, i was ready for school on Monday. I couldn't wait to see the look on everyones faces when i walk in, completely anti-freak. I planned on spending the weekend preparing, and come Monday morning, i would be Rachel 2.0.


	2. Goodbye Finchel

**Im glad you all seem to like this story so far! Just a few things before i start:**

**1. I'm not exactly sure when this takes place, somewhere in Junior year, but i'm not positive when exactly. I might mix up dates or whatever later, like have some events have happened already, when other events from that episode haven't yet. So just be warned.**

**2. I was watching a video on youtube, and saw this comment that i just thought i'd share with you all. Very cute:**

_Dear Mark, We're going to have to ask you to keep your eyebrows down. They are a health risk. Side effects include: excessive drooling, spontaneous twitching, uncontrolable sobbing, and suddenly bursting into flames because you are so hot._

_Love, FANGIRLS_

**3. Finally, i'm going to try my best at this, but i wanted to apologize ahead of time in case things got a little OOC. **

**Anyway, read review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Puck POV**

Monday started off the same as any other day. I tossed a couple nerds into the trashcan, then waltzed into the school like i ruled it, which i kind of did. Things didn't take a turn for the weird until i saw Santana and Brittany giggling in front of Rachel's locker. I knew this couldn't be good, and I'm not sure why, but I _had_ to find out what these two were up to. I listened in first, to see if I could get some information that way.

"I know! I can't wait to see their faces when Rachel walks in!" Santana whispered excitedly.

"This was seriously the best idea ever! We totally should have done this sooner." Brittany whispered back.

"Right? Where is she anyway? Since when is Rachel Berry late?" Brittany just shrugged at Santanas questions.

"Hey Britt, Satan." I said casually as I strolled up. "What's up?"

"Nothing." they both answered at the same time. Yes, they were definitely up to something.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"You know, i actually think Puck here would be the perfect person to witness our _achievement_ in action." Santana said with a smirk. "don't you think Britt-Britt?"

"Oh, yeah! It will be amazeballs." Brittany responded excitedly.

"I don't want to be part of your plan to humiliate Rachel, if that's what you're thinking." I answered.

"No! Why would we want to do that to Rachel?!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Calm yourself 'Puckasaurus'. Just sit back and enjoy the show." She glanced behind me before continuing. "And it just so happens, you have a front row seat."

I turned around to face the main doors of the school, and my eyes immediately locked on Rachel Berry. At least... i think it was her. There wasn't a knee sock, a penny loafer, or an animal sweater in sight. Instead, her usual short skirt had been replaced with dark denim shorts (that i _just so happened_ to notice were as short, if not shorter), her long legs were bare and led to perfectly pedicured feet that were slipped inside white flip-flops. A loose white shirt, with a light pink heart on it, was draped around her figure, falling of her right shoulder to reveal a simple pink strap. Her hair was cropped short, about shoulder length, and curled loosely, and her eyes were covered with a simple pair of white ray bans. **[A/N: they're sunglasses if you didn't know. you should look them up! ;)] **None of this seemed very Rachel Berry, especially considering she appeared to be running late.

"Rachel?" i asked carefully as she walked up to her locker and opened it, quickly sorting through what she would need for the day. "What's... up?"

"Hi, Noah." she lifted her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head and sent a smile my way before continuing in her locker.

"So, Rache, me and Britt were going to get some fro-yo after glee today, join us?" Santana asked.

"Uh.. i don't know. I have to-"

"Please Rachel! You've gotta come!" Brittany interrupted, pouting.

"Okay, okay. I'll text my dads. Who's driving?" Rachel said with a wide smile.

"I am. Did you drive to school today?" Santana asked.

"No, i had to walk because my car was acting up. Which is why i'm running late. Do you mind giving me a ride home first so i could drop of my stuff?"

"Totally. After Glee we can just-"

"Okay, seriously? What the hell is going on?" I interrupted.

"Noah, we were in the middle of a conversation and it was rude of you to-"

"Rachel!"

"_What_?" i could tell i was starting to annoy her, but i didn't care. Something weird was going on, and i needed to get down to the bottom of it.

"What's with you?"

"I assure you i have no idea what you are talking about."

"Rache, look at you. For the most part, you're not talkin' like you swallowed a damn dictionary, and since when do you dress like this?"

"Do you have a _problem_ with the way i am dressed?" Rachel asked stepping closer to me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, i didn't say that. I just... this isn't you, Berry."

"Well, get used to it. Because this is the new me. Call it, Rachel 2.0."

"Seriously? Is this for tall dark and dopey or what?"

"Finn? As if."

"Then why? What's the story behind 'Rachel 2.0'?"

"It's not much of a story. I was tired of people making fun of the way i dressed, and as the glee club so eloquently put it, i was just asking for it. So, i decided i needed a change. Called up Santana and Brittany, and we headed to the mall. End of story."

"Berry, you don't have to change yourself for people to like you."

"Right, and who actually liked me before?"

"Well... i did." i responded awkwardly, and a light blush settled on her cheeks as her eyes shined.

"Hey Britt, what's your favorite fruit again?" Santana said in the background, a smirk on her face.

"PUCKLEBERRY!" Brittany answered excitedly, Rachels blush darkened before she turned back to her locker.

"We gotta book it now Rache. See you at lunch!" Santana winked at Rachel then linked pinkies with a waving Brittany and they walked down the hall.

"Anyway, i didn't do this so other people would like me more, i did it so i would. Besides, clothes are just clothes. They don't define me. Now if you don't mind, i need to get going to class." She tossed her bag over her shoulder and headed in the direction of her first class.

I have to admit, though i liked Rachel just as much when she was wearing dorky animal sweaters, she looked smoking hot as Rachel 2.0.

* * *

"SERIOUSLY!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RACHEL?!" Finn was screaming at her when i walked into Glee that afternoon.

"Nothing is _WRONG _with me Finn." She replied back calmly.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked Mike as i dropped my bag.

"Finn told Rachel she looks like a slut, and that if she was just trying to fit in that she never would, and she told him off, then broke up with him." Mike whispered back.

"Could this be the _end_ of Finchel?" Kurt asked dramatically.

"God I hope so. They are so _annoying_ together." Mercedes answered back.

"OBVIOUSLY, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU!" Finn yelled, drawing my attention, and everyone elses, back to the fight.

"You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe there is something wrong with me. Maybe I only did this so that people would stop laughing at me and treating me like an outcast." He tried to interrupt, with a smug smile on his face, but she continued. "Because yes, I like looking and feeling pretty and I like not being called a freak or getting slushied everyday. I like not having to bring a spare change of clothes or wear a raincoat between classes. I like being able to walk around without people whispering about me or staring. I like having friends, even if you don't approve of them."

"What's your point Rachel?"

"My _point_, Finn, is that, you're complaining about me not being true to myself, and changing my look so people will like me. But as it turns out, I'm starting to care less and less about what everyone else thinks. Especially you. I don't care if you think I used to look like a toddler or old woman or whatever, and I don't care if you think I look like a 'sad clown hooker 'now. I don't _need _you. And I no longer _want_ you either."

"Rachel! You know you don't mean that."

"I do, actually. During our entire relationship, you never once made me feel truly good about myself. You always made me feel like i needed to change or something. That i wasn't good enough for you and i should be honored that you wanted me. But in reality, you never really wanted _me._"

"Of course i did! You're just being over dramatic."

"No i'm not. Look, the fact is I am perfectly happy with the new me."

"But you look like a-"

"I no longer care, Finn. I don't need your approval, or anyone elses for that matter."

"Isn't that the point of all this?!" he indicated to her new look. "To get everyone elses approval?"

"No. It isn't. I couldn't care less." She took a deep breath. "Look Finn, none of this has anything to do with us. We need to face the truth."

"What truth?"

"You never loved me. And, i think i'm finally realizing, that i never loved you either. This whole relationship was based on a fantasy." Deja vu', much? That was the same thing she told me when she broke up with me. Awkward. "And i'm done living in it."

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment.

"Look Rachel. You know what i've been going through. I just... I can't deal with anymore drama right now."

"When are you going to stop begging for sympathy from everyone else. We get it, your girlfriend cheated on you, and had someone elses baby. Its obvious you still love her. But seriously, you need to move on. I'm not Quinn, and I never will be. You can't just try to change me into her, or someone like her. I'm not Quinn Fabray, I'm Rachel Berry. End of story."

"Well, you can't just dump me."

"I can actually. In fact, i just did. We're over."

"You're gonna regret this. You know you are! This is a mistake."

"Finn, i've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and regretted a lot of things. But this isn't one of them."

With that she sat down, and Finn stormed out of the choir room. Santana and Brittany sat next to a still calm Rachel, and Mr. Shue walked in asking about where Finn where Finn was running off to in such a hurry. The argument had ended just as soon as it started, leaving the rest of us to wonder..

What the hell just happened?


	3. Making Amends

**Okay so, before i start just a couple things:**

**1) I'm not really sure what role Finn will be playing in all of this after everything that's happened in the last week or so. If he ends up playing a bigger part in the story then he is now (which he really isn't) then i'm really gonna work to make sure he doesn't play a villain or anything. Quinn on the other hand, will be bitchy as always, cause i gotta have somebody to try and ruin our little diva's happiness, right?**

**2) I'm not 100% on when the story takes place, and who's all in Glee. It's obvious Kurt is, so i'm thinking it will be after the 'Born this Way' episode, but none of the Fuinn stuff happened, and Finchel was still together, if that makes sense? Its really just Kurt in all his glory, and the whole Puck and the Barbravention thing. So i hope that i cleared that up, rather then just made it more of a confused mess. **

**3) The story will mostly be Rachels POV but i'm throwing in the other occasional character to mix it up here and there. It won't always be Rachel, or even Puck. Maybe a little bit of Santana or even Quinn action. No?**

**Now, Please please please, read review and enjoy. :)**

**Rachel POV**

"What kind of yogurt you gonna get Britt?" Santana asked as we drove to my house after Glee.

"hmmm..." Brittany answered, thinking about it for a moment. then her eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Do you think they'll have Puckleberry?"

"BRITTANY!" I yelled in surprise.

Santana burst out laughing at that, as my mouth hung open in shock. "I don't know Britt. What exactly does Puckleberry taste like?"

"Y'know, i'm not really sure. It's like two flavors that you _think_ would be horrible together, but actually bring out the best in each other. Like... peanut butter and honey!"

"Peanut butter and Honey? That sounds disgusting Brittany." I responded, finally getting over my initial shock.

"Oh, well Lord Tubbington has it on his toast every morning. You should try it sometime."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"I'll tell ya what Britt, since we're going to Yogurtz, if they don't have Puckleberry, we can just make our own. K?" Santana added, and Brittany thought it over before nodding excitedly.

That was about when we pulled up, so i quickly got out of the car with my bag. Then, i decided to say something that had been on my mind all day.

"You guys know you don't have to do this right?"

"Do what B?" Santana asked.

"Pretend to be my friend. I mean, it's not that i don't appreciate your help and everything in my time of need, but we've never exactly been friends, so it's not like i expect anything to change just because my wardrobe did, and i don't mean to sound rude, it's just that-" my rambling was cut short when Brittany interrupted me.

"Who said anything about pretending?"

"Well you guys have never really liked me, and nothing has changed so i don't-" again interrupted, this time by Santana.

"Look B, we're not pretending. We're cool now. If it helps to keep you from freaking out, i'll say it. I'm sorry we, or i really, have kinda made your life a living hell and all. It started out with Quinn and kind of escalated from there. And i'm sorry. But, if it's cool with you, i'd like to put all the bitchy crap behind us. So, I've decided we're friends now."

"I don't need your pity, if that's what this is."

"Trust me, if this was a 'pity friendship' i would have befriended you a _long_ time ago." She answered back with a smirk, earning her one of my glares. "This is just me, trying to be your friend because deep under all that Crazy Berry, is a pretty cool chick. Besides, you know Brittany loves you, always has. And we're kind of a package deal. So, second chance?"

"I'd really like that Santana." i answered with a smile after a moment of thought.

"Cool. Now hurry your skinny ass up, B. I'm hungry and cravin' some fro yo!"

I ran inside, and dropped my bag upstairs on my floor. Grabbing a twenty and my phone, i ran back downstairs, and outside, locked the front door and jumped back into the passenger seat of Santana's car.

We actually had a lot of fun, each getting a serving of yogurt with random toppings and stuffing our faces. Brittany was disappointed that there was no Puckleberry flavor, but as Santana told her, they made there own, much to my displeasure. Although, for a yogurt consisting of 'Razzleberry Cheesecake' and 'Bubblegum Sorbet', then covered with as many toppings as would fit in the paper bowl without falling out, it was actually pretty delicious. I only know, because Brittany forced both me and Santana to each have a spoonfull. Then Brittany and i _may_ have switched, but _only _because she wanted my strawberry yogurt. either way, Puckleberry flavored frozen yogurt was created that day and _just might_ have beat strawberry as my usual flavor, not that i would ever actually admit it.

We gossiped about things like boys, lord tubbington-who apparently stole Brittany's diary _again_- school, glee, and boys. Oh wait, did i already say that? That's probably because the topic came up quite a few times. Apparently Artie and Brittany had broken up, because he still had feelings for Tina and Brittany liked Mike again, and Santana was still on the prowl. They grilled me on any crushes i might have, but i ended _that_ conversation by explaining that i had just got out of a relationship, as they both know. Though, i'm pretty sure neither of them actually bought it as an excuse.

I actually felt like a regular teenager, and that was a first. I was happy to have made amends and new friends at the same time.

After yogurtz, we went back to my house and watched a couple chick flicks. A few hours later, they went back to their respective homes, but not before Santana promised to pick me up for school in the morning.

I went to bed thinking about the day and how amazing it felt to actually have friends for a change.

* * *

True to her word, Santana showed up at my door in the morning, with Brittany in the backseat and coffee in the cup holder; saving me from a 20 minute walk. Yeah, i could get used to this whole 'having friends' thing.


	4. Invitation Only

**Okay, so this chapters basically just a filler, so y'know. But i hope you enjoy it all the same. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Rachel POV**

"I've got it!" Santana yelled excitedly.

It was thursday afternoon, and we were sitting in the choir room, waiting for Glee to start. And now, thanks to Santana's random yelling, all eyes were on us.

It had been 4 days since 'The Rachel Berry Transformation', and things were going well. Not only had i found friendship in both Santana and Brittany, but get this: Not one Slushie Facial.

If i was being honest with myself, which i _always_ was, i sort of found it odd that i hadn't been hit with a frozen beverage. I mean, really that was the whole point of me changing my wardrobe in the first place. But, what i don't get, is why everyone's treating _me_ differently. Like, i'm still in glee club. And i'm still the same BROADWAY-obsessed, overbearing, slightly crazy, talks-to-much Rachel Berry that i've always been. Not to mention, it's not like clothing has ever really came into play with the whole slushie facial thing anyway (other than maybe me getting more of them than the others because of it). but my point is, Quinn and Santana and Brittany and even Sam and Finn and Puck are all 'normal' in their sense of fashion i guess. But they get slushie facials too, just for being associated with glee club (though i've really only seen Puck get slushied once and that was because of the whole football vs glee thing back in sophomore year, and even then, though he chose glee over football, he only got the one slushy). I'm just saying, that i don't see why the slushies stopped, not that i'm complaining. But i'm still in Glee club, and i'm still _Rachel Berry._ So what's changed?

But i digress. Though i'm not entirely sure what's _really_ going on, i can't say i'm not enjoying it. People surprisingly _like_ me once they get past the fact that i used to dress a little... out there.

In fact, i'd even been hit on by 2 guys from the football team and asked out by some guy on the hockey team, none of which were in the glee club. Not that i'd ever actually be interested in any of them, it was just kind of... nice, i guess. Things were definitely looking up.

"What have you 'got' exactly?" i asked, getting back to Santana's outburst.

"Our plans for this weekend!" she answered with a smirk. I didn't like where this was going.

"Oooh! What are we gonna do, San?" Brittany asked eagerly.

"We're gonna throw a party." She said simply.

"Where exactly are we going to have this party, Santana?" i questioned suspiciously.

"Your house, of course."

"I don't know about that San... The last time we had a party at my house, things went a little crazy. Everyone in Glee suffering from severe hangovers and I vividly remember getting thrown up on in front of the entire school, and smelling like vomit for the next two weeks."

"Sorry about that, by the way!" Brittany pitched in guiltily.

"Besides, my dad's _trust_ me and i don't think breaking that trust is-"

"Come on B! Look, your dads are going out of town 'till tuesday, right?"

"Right..." Something in my head yelled 'PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION', though it usually did when i was dealing with Santana.

"And they're not leaving until tonight, correct?"

"That's correct, but i don't-"

"If it makes you feel better, we can ask the daddies berries, k?"

"I don't know about this, i mean-"

"Don't worry, i'll take care of _everything_." And yet, the way Santana said that, made me think maybe i should be worrying a little more...

"Uhm... Alright, we can have the party, but _only_ if you can get my dads to agree."

"Oh, i can." I really hope i didn't just make a HUGE mistake.

"Really?! Yay! I love parties!" Brittany yelled, causing me and Santana to both burst into a fit of giggles at her cheerfulness.

"I heard Party! What's going on?" Puck asked as he walked in, late as usual.

"Hey Pucky Puck. My girl Rachel here is having herself a party this weekend." Santana said with a smirk.

"Oh _really_ now? And why am i just hearing about this?" He asked, directing the question towards me as he sat in the back row, right behind me and Santana.

"See... that _could_ be for two totally different reasons.." I answered back coyly.

"And they are?" He seemed confused, Santana just sat back with a smile on her face and begun talking with Brittany.

"Well, it could be because we just decided this and have yet to set the plans in stone..."

"Or?"

"Or it could be, because you weren't invited." I caught a glimpse of his mouth dropping open in shock, and heard a few people that had witnessed the exchange giggling to each other, before i turned around in my seat to face the front, just in time for Mr. Schue to enter the choir room and launch into a rant about team work.

* * *

"Okay guys! Just remember, we have an extra practice during lunch tomorrow, but we're just going to finalize our setlist and then you guys will be free to go. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mr Schue said before waltzing out of the choir room.

"so Berry, were you serious about earlier?" Puck asked as we were packing up to leave. "I mean, is it invitation only? 'cause i don't really think that's fair. I've always been nice to you, Rache. Well not always, but we're cool now. We were cool before you were friends with Santana and Brittany.. y'know? 'sides, i'm like the life of the party! I don't see why you wouldn't want me ther-"

"What is it you are babbling about, Noah?" I had finished packing my things up and Santana and Brittany were waiting for me by the door.

"How come i wasn't invited?" I finally looked up at him then, his brow was furrowed and his lip was sticking out in a small pout.

"Aww, Noah! Of course you are invited, i was simply joking." i swung my bag onto my shoulder and kissed him on the cheek, which caused his pout to turn up into a smile. "I apologize if i hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings Rache. I'm badass."

"Yeah, sure Noah. Now if you don't mind, i have to get going, or Santana's going to come over here and drag me away. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Berry."

"Bye, Noah." Then i walked towards the door, to where Santana was smirking with her eyebrows raised and Brittany was clapping.

"What was that, B?"

"That was Puckleberry!" Brittany whisper-yelled.

"I assure you, i have no idea what you two are talking about. Now, can we go? I'm pretty sure you have to talk to my fathers before they leave, Santana."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, i got this." There was no way she 'had this.'


	5. Thanks a lot, Quinn

**Rachel POV**

There was blue-raspberry slushy everywhere. I was completely covered in it. I guess that's what happens when you're hit with the ice cold beverage from every angle. Needless to say my white skinny jeans and matching blazer were ruined.

I know what you're thinking. _Everything was going so good, what happened?_ Well i'll tell you what happened.

Quinn Fabray.

That's what happened. Now you're probably more confused then ever, though maybe not because if Quinn Fabray is involved, the rest is pretty self-explanatory. But let me just fill you in a little better...

* * *

It was Friday, and i was in a great mood. Somehow, Santana had managed to get permission from my dads to have the party, because yesterday, before they left for their trip, they set up some ground rules.

They yammered on for what seemed like forever about how they know i need to have regular teenage experiences, and that i was a responsible young women that they trusted greatly, and if i were drinking, they'd rather i do it at home, where there was a safe environment and blah blah blah. Then they made me promise nobody would drink and drive because there would be designated drivers, that i would have a zero tolerance policy for any type of drugs, that i would hide all the valuables upstairs where they were safe, and that the bedrooms were off limits for any sexual activities. It was all pretty straightforward, and more than acceptable.

So, today, when i woke up, i got dressed (you already know this part-white blazer and skinnies), and headed to school with a smile on my face. All was well, until lunch time really.

Mr. Schuester was holding an additional Glee Club meeting to finalize the set list or something for our upcoming competition. He was late, as usual, so here we were, sitting in the choir room, talking about nothing in particular, as our lunch period quickly disappeared before our eyes.

Honestly, i'm not completely sure what happened. One minute i was talking to Santana and Brittany, the next it was like world war 3.

A few insults were exchanged, and when Santana came to my defense, a new fight started between her and Mercedes- "you used to hate Rachel! Now suddenly you're defending her?!" But that didn't stop the fight between me and Quinn, oh no, if anything it only intensified it-"look what you did now, man hands!". Puck was next to step in on my behalf, and Finn chose then to make his presence known, in the form if yelling at puck for his hypocrisy (not that he actually knows what that word means) as Mercedes had done to Santana. Which led to yet another argument between the once best friends, keeping in mind of course, that there were already two other fights happening in the room at this time.

Needless to say, the room was loud and obnoxious with insults thrown about here and there. The rest of the glee club members didn't know what to do. If they even tried to put a stop to the fighting, they'd probably find themselves in the middle of the next quarrel.

But when Quinn let out her final insult-"when are you going to realize that nobody wants you, and dressing differently is never going to change that. know why? because they can't stand you. God! not even your own _mother_ wanted you. and she was the one person who's supposed to love you unconditionally, no matter what. But why would she, when she could have _my_ perfect child?", a pretty low blow on her behalf, all the arguments seemed to stop immediately, and all eyes were on us. Some stared at Quinn, either unsure if they had heard her right or disbelieving that even _she_ could have said something like that, and others stared at me, simultaneously curious and afraid of what my reaction would be.

Suddenly the room was too quiet, everyone waiting in silence, for what was to happen next.

When lunch had started, the glee club had piled in to the room, chatting and laughing. Quinn and I not giving each other a second look as we sat on opposite sides of the group.

So, somehow we'd managed to find ourselves standing in the center of the choir room, staring at each other with animosity while our fellow gleeks watched cautiously from their seats.

And that's how mr. Schuester found us when he walked in a few minutes later.

I, along with everyone else, had been stunned into silence, and everyone was too afraid to even make a sound. So they all sat there, in unmoving silence watching... waiting. But when the overjoyed Spanish teacher walked in a half hour late, with a spring in his step and an apology in his voice, nothing more was needed to snap everything back into motion.

When you hear the name Rachel berry in the same sentence as the word fight, you're probably thinking there were some pretty large words used and some kid understood them just enough to be offended. When you find out that she'd actually full on hit somebody (not to mention the head cheerleader) you're probably imagining a mini hand print on that persons face from the bitch slap she had just served.

Either way, you wouldn't have believed it if you heard what_ really_ happened.

I'd balled my little hands up into fists and slowly walked towards a very smug and cocky Quinn Fabray. I took my fist and pulled it back, hitting her with every ounce of pain she had ever caused me. The group, that now included Mr. Schuester, watched as my same little fist collided with Quinn's perfect face, and the head cheerleader fell to the ground, all in one quick motion. Causing even more surprise from the unsuspecting group, I gave a simple "Fuck you." To the girl staring up at me in shock, before I left the room, a still slightly shocked Puck and Santana on my heels.

* * *

And that's how i found myself covered in a bright blue mixture of corn syrup and ice. Quinn, who was now sporting a blackened eye, had gotten a few nameless jocks to help her in her quest of revenge. She was there of course, because there was no way she could miss the show, and with a smug smile, a quick whisper of "Know your place, treasure trail.", and a flip of her ponytail, she was gone, the many nameless jocks following closely behind.

"Rachel? Are you okay?!" Puck's voice filled the mostly empty hallway. Great, let's further add to my humiliation. I tried to push down the tears that were on the verge of escaping. "What happened, Rache?"

"Uh.. nothing, i just... i gotta go get cleaned up." i muttered. damn. i stopped bringing extra clothes when i thought the slushy war was over! What was i gonna do now?!

"It's not nothing!" he practically yelled, though he was much closer now. "What happened?"

"Just forget it Noah, please. I've got to go."

"Well, at least let me help you get cleaned up. Where are your extra clothes?"

"I uh... don't have any, actually. I hadn't been slushied in a while, so i just sorta stopped bringing them.."

"Okay, well follow me, we'll find you something."

* * *

about 15 minutes later, i stood in the girls locker room with Brittany and Santana (Puck had disappeared after making sure i was okay), combing out my now wet hair. I was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans that i borrowed from Brittany (that were _way_ to long for me), and a red and black MCKINLEY TITANS shirt that Noah had dug out from his gym locker for me. I was ready for the rest of the day, lets just home nothing else goes wrong.

I guess the slushy war was back on, and my new clothes were going to pay for it. Thanks a lot, Quinn.


	6. Finn Hudson: Boy Genius?

**Mike's POV **

I'd heard through the glee grape vine about the slushy attack on Rachel, and i'd also gotten a text from Brittany about Pucks disappearance right after it. So now i was on the lookout to make sure he didn't do anything... Puckish.

I've always known Puck had a thing for Rachel. He was never exactly subtle about it. Yeah, Noah Puckerman had true, honest-to-God romantic feelings for a girl and that girl was none other than Rachel Berry.

I've always liked liked them as a couple. Back in Sophomore year, i was secretly rooting for Puckleberry to pull through with all the Football VS Glee drama. They just sort of... fit together.

Plus, he's always been really _protective_ of her, not counting his bullying-slushy throwing days. But maybe that's _why_ he's so protective of Rachel. Either way...

Anyway, when I saw the one and only Noah Puckerman pushing through the crowded McKinley hallway with his 'shit-is-so-about-to-go-down' face on, and his hands balled into fists at his sides, i knew this couldn't be good. So, i followed him. All the way to... the locker room?

By the time i entered, Dave Karofsky, lead jock/jerk, was being held up against a locker by Pucks forearm. The rest of the team were cautiously watching the encounter.

"Puck man, you don't want to do this!" i said warily, placing my hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug it off instantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Puck yelled at Karofsky.

"What are you even talking about?! Dude get off me!" Karofsky said through harsh breathing and struggling.

"You know what i'm talking about! Rachel, you dickheads slushied her! Why?"

"Berry? That's what this is about? _Really_?"

"Yes really. Do you have a death wish or something?"

"You used to do it all the time! Before you joined Homo Explosion, you used to think it was _fun_. What happened to you?" Puck pushed his forearm harder into Daves throat. Dave had to croak out his next words, "Look, were glad she changed. But Quinn just sort of pointed out that she still crazy berry. No matter how much she changes, she can't change that. It's who she is."

"She doesn't need to change! She's perfect the way she is." The locker room got silent for a moment, as everyone let Pucks words sink in.

"Dude, you're so whipped!" Came from somewhere in the group of guys.

I expected Puck to freak out. That was one thing he would never be okay with. Puck was a badass, though self-proclaimed, everyone respected that he _was_ a badass. Through and through. Nobody said shit to him, no matter what. The one exception being when he lost his mohawk and even then, it grew back and they all paid for it.

"Whatever. Just stay the fuck away from my girl." Was Puck's _big_ response. No anger, animosity, or violence involved. And still, no one said anything. No one did anything. Why? Because that was exactly what Rachel was. She was Puck's girl and nobody could harm a girl that was on Noah Puckerman's arm. Nobody could try to steal that girl either. Absolutely nobody could mess with the Puckerman-dibs.

Even back when they dated in Sophomore year, though it was only for a week, nobody could or would harm Rachel. Sure, they'd nailed Puck with a slushy (first and last time) but Rachel had walked away without a drop of the frozen beverage offending her clothes.

So, Puck finally admitted it. And that was the end of the slushy attacks on Rachel and the retaliation of the mighty Puckasaurus. Puck dropped his arm from Dave's wind pipe, and stepped away from the jocks.

But just as we walked toward the door, Dave's voice rang clear over the shocked silence.

"I wonder why i don't just slug you!"

Oh no. This couldn't be good. Puck slowly turned around with a smirk on his face, but shockingly, instead of doing just that to Karofsky, he quirked his brow, and said the two words that would shut Dave Karofsky up for good.

"Fear, maybe?"

and then he turned back around and walked out of the locker room, and towards the choir room instead.

* * *

When we got to the choir room, things didn't go as well as i had hoped. It was about lunch time now, and so there was barely any one here (Santana and Brittany were sitting amongst the otherwise empty chairs glaring in the direction of the only other two members spending their lunch period in the choir room) I was honestly expecting Puckleberry to reunite or something. But no, Rachel just had to be talking to Finn when we walked in, which put Puck back in a crappy mood. Still, i had to try and encourage him, because that's what best friends did, right?

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Go for it." I whispered, nudging Puck.

"Go for what?" He acted completely oblivious, though his eyes were glued to Rachel standing in the corner with his ex-best friend.

"Don't be an idiot, go talk to her."

"Who, Rachel? Nah, she's still hung up on Finn or whatever. No biggie. They'll probably be dating by the end of the day." and with that, he walked right out of the choir room, and out to lunch.

I for some reason, decided to stay, and took a seat next to Brittany, choosing to wait it out like they seemed to be.

* * *

**Rachel POV **

"Finn, I don't understand." As soon as i had made it to the choir room, he ambushed me, asking to 'talk'. I reluctantly accepted, curious as to what he had to say. Unfortunately for me, he was making absolutely no sense.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Rache."

"By trying to control who i can and cannot be friends with? We're not dating anymore, remember?" he mumbled something along the lines of 'we could be' but i ignored it. "And anyway, you're dating Quinn now, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but you and puck-"

"Noah and I are just friends."

"Good, because you deserve better." this angered me for some reason.

"Like _you_?" I said with obvious disbelief, that he didn't seem to catch.

"Well, yeah." and somewhere deep down, something in me snapped. I was furious of Finn always playing these stupid games on me. Not anymore. I wouldn't be his puppet again. But, even though i was angry, i tried my best to stay calm and collected, while making my point.

"While I find it somewhat... admirable that you're so 'concerned' for my feelings, it just really isn't any of your business, Finn."

"Rache, i'm just trying to look out for-" i cut him off, because i wasn't finished.

"Granted, there was a time when I would have swooned at those words, but I've recently decided that I don't want to just, be your second choice. It was always, and will always be_ her_ for you. You have Quinn now, and I'm happy for you- I really am. I'm happy that you're happy. All I ask is that you, at least _try_ to be happy for me, too. Because i deserve happiness as much as you do. Please." He looked deep in thought, which was not an expression Finn wore well. "Look Finn, there's nothing going on between me and Noah, he's just not interested in me like that. But-"

"And you are?"

"What?"

"You are? You're interested in him like that?" I wasn't really sure what to say to that. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. But that seemed to be answer enough for him. "You're right Rache, you do deserve happiness. And if Puck is what makes you happy, then i think you should go for it."

"_What_?" That was truly surprising. When we'd started this conversation, he was 100% anti-Puckleberry.

"I know Puck and i have had some... drama in the past, but at one point he was my best friend, and i think he deserves to be happy too."

"I guess you're right about that." It was silent for a moment, while we both stared at the ground.

"You know Rache, i think i'd told you once, that i loved you, in spite of all your flaws. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, of course, but what does that have to do with-?" He set his hand on my shoulder and locked eyes with me.

"I think Puck's into you _because_ of them. And that's what love _should _be. So, like it's like i said. Go for it." And with that he was gone, and i walked, dazed, towards Santana, Brittany, and Mike.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know..." because i really didn't.

"Don't worry, that happens to me all the time." Brittany said cheerily.

"All right then losers, lets go to lunch." Santana laughed.

Seriously, when did Finn Hudson get so smart?


End file.
